The present invention relates to construction and arrangement of parts for a dispenser apparatus providing aerodynamic air passages to communicate with an evaporation chamber in a vaporizer and, more particularly, to a gravity driven fluid supply vessel for maintaining a supply of volatile liquid in a storage cup containing an edge portion of a wick for broadcasting the volatile liquid along the evaporation chamber.
Description of the prior art: A dispenser for volatile fluid is disclosed in three related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,705; 5,816,845 and 6,105,916 provides a drive selectively using large or small motor providing an air stream for generating vapor from a wick, ceramic wafers, or discs containing vaporizable deodorant reversible mounting back to back. Socket assemblies provide a socket for a motor of larger dimensions and a socket for a motor of smaller dimensions. A frame for a cabinet composed of separate back plate, top member and bottom member of a resilient plastic so that the top member and bottom member are snap-locked to the back plate and secured further by projections from the top and bottom members in slots in the back plate. The bottom member is a liquid tight tray capable of processing deodorants in bottles through wicks or can with wicks, absorbent surcotas and wafers. There is a bottle holder snap-locked to the underside of the top member. A battery-blower assembly is snap-locked to the back plate. The battery poles are joined to the wires from the blower-motor by clips using solder less connections.
More recently as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,779 is a framed fluid delivery device that is made up of a fluid-delivery cartridge for the timed-release delivery of a fluid. The fluid delivery cartridge retained by a frame assembly uses a base portion for the delivery of fluid released from a cartridge. The base secures the fluid delivery cartridge within the frame assembly proximate the end when fluid is released. The fluid-delivery cartridge has a bottom, a top, and sides, and a dispersion pad positioned proximate the bottom of the fluid-delivery cartridge that at least partially surrounds the sides of the fluid-delivery cartridge. A generator to generate gas is used for powered discharge of volatile liquid from the storage cell that is part of the fluid delivery cartridge.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for an aromatic odor neutralizer embodying an enhanced aerodynamic passage for the mixture of vapors of odor neutralizer fluid with an ambient airflow.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vaporizer having an evaporation chamber containing a wick traversing an anti spill seal for immersion in a bath of volatile liquid controlled by gravity feed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aromatic dispenser embodying a construction of parts to allow a choice to the desired dispersion rate of volatile liquid from a replaceable vaporizer cartridge by various means that include passive air currents, forced air by a motor driven fan, selective masking of areas an evaporation chamber supplied by a gravity driven dispenser for the volatile fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vaporizer having a cylindrical evaporation chamber containing a wick immersed in a bath of volatile liquid driven by gravity from an integral vessel wherein a controlled ingress of air is exchanged for liquid discharge of volatile liquid.